He's Mine, Not Yours
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: Naruto, being Hokage, assigns Sasuke and Kiyoshi on a mission. When they get back, Sasuke can't wait to 'see' Naruto. [SasuNaruSasu] [Rated M]


He's Mine, Not Yours

**A/N: **Completely different oneshot. NOT a sequel to My New Job. . .because, quite frankly, I'm not sure what to write for that. . .n,n' I have no clue of what kind of sequel that could have. If you have any ideas, let me know. -.- So anyway, this one's about Naruto being Hokage, (I'm not quite sure how Tsunade leaves office (haha, like the president), so I just won't mention her in this. heh. . .) and Sasuke is the captain of the ANBU. Things get heated between them. Simple as that.

**Warnings: **Yaoi (boy on boy), drugs, bad language, yata yata yata. ((Done in Sasuke's POV))

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto or People, except Kiyoshi, but Sasuke SHALL BE MINE! MUWAHAHAHA---! (runs off to lawyers and kills them all)

"speaking" / _thinking_ / normal (Sasuke's POV) / **me (author)**

---

Damn ninja. . .making me late. Now Naruto–er–Hokage-sama is gonna be all up on my ass.

I sinisterly smirked and chuckled. _That's probably what he _wants_ to do._ I whipped the fresh blood off my blade and slid it into my sheath with a soft zipping noise.

"You didn't have to keep on going you know. He was all ready _dead_," Kiyoshi said and glared at me from a tree. We were good friends now. . .Well however a friend _I_ could be. He moved to Konoha a while back, and became a ninja. He was one of the people this infamous Uchiha heir happened to like. . .in a sense.

"Hmph," I plainly replied, not wanting to waste any more time than needed on ridiculous chatter.

"You're so sadistic sometimes," he sighed and walked over to my part of the area. He knelt down to the nin I spent a portion of good time slashing to pieces, and fished through his pocket for the reason we were even here to begin with.

He aha'ed at the finding of a scroll. "Found it. Mission accomplished!" He grinned toothily up at me.

That was probably the only thing that annoyed me. He was too _optimistic_ all the time. He was almost worse than the dobe. Good heavens, now that's got to be a record for the books.

"Good, now let's go." I whizzed around and took off through the trees, knowing he was right behind me. It felt good sometimes to be head of the ANBU, always knowing that there was no one above you, or anyone strong enough to take you down. Well, other than the Hokage himself, but that's about it.

"Let me guess. You're hurrying back so you can get in Hokage-sama's pants. Am I correct?" Damn, he is bothersome.

"You'll shut up, if you know what's good for you," I warn without looking back. We were just about to pull up to the village now.

"I actually find it pretty funny. This is the first Hokage yet to actually be gay. Congratulations on being the one to turn him, Sasuke-kun." I couldn't tell if he was smiling sincerely behind me, or being a freaking asshole. He kind of reminds me of Sai.

"Don't make me hurt you, you son-of-a-bitch. Because you know I can, and I will. Plus, who said you were straight? . . .Having a crush on Naruto," I shot back, landing down right in front of the front gates. I smirked. He had always had a thing for Naruto. That was also what pushed me to take Naruto for myself. It's the Uchiha pride in me, I guess. Jealousy is the one thing other than revenge I tend to act on immediately.

Naruto sort of liked us both the same at the time. When I saw him start to lean towards Kiyoshi more than I, I froze up and melted, _then_ took action. He instantly swayed over the line to my side. It was in my blood to win, after all. But Naruto still liked Kiyoshi as a very close friend, and so forced me to be as well.

"Touché, my friend." We walked inside together, Kiyoshi greeting the guards behind the stand, me staying silent, as expected.

We then treaded genially towards the main tower, then up the circling stairs to the Hokage's room. Kiyoshi knocked kindly. After so, I just walked in. It was basically my room also. I've fucked here so many times, it smelled like me. . .and cum.

"Yo," I made my entrance. _Crap_, I think as an old formal man and Naruto look at me, Naruto looking REALLY mad. He apparently was in a meeting.

Great, now I've made a fool of myself. I hear Kiyoshi mutter the word idiot behind me at the door. I twitch my eye. I felt like that was always my line, now look at me.

"Captain Uchiha-san, may you _please_ give us some privacy. I will see you in a **_few minutes_**," Naruto says through gritted teeth. Damn, now I won't be getting any tonight. But I have to admit, Naruto looked _hot_ when he was angry–No pun intended.

I nodded my head and coolly turned on my heel, exiting the room. I closed the door gently behind myself.

"Way to go, genius. Now he's upset." I could tell he was actually happy through that frown. He wanted Naruto to be mad at me, so Naruto would go complaining and crawling to him. I hated how he seduced Naruto into having sex with him that one time, just because Naruto and I were in a fight. It pissed me off so much, I almost killed a comrade on a mission the next day. I was on suspension for a week, not to mention watched over by Kakashi constantly to make sure I didn't go and kill Kiyoshi. He was probably the only one who could hold me back.

I couldn't understand what was appealing about Kiyoshi anyway. He was a typical silver, short haired guy, with gray-more than-blue eyes, with a few groups of fan girls. I stress the word _typical_. I scowl every time I think about how he blends in with all the silver haired pretty boys I've seen. I didn't think Naruto liked those kinds of boys, if any boys for that matter, back when I thought he was straight. **wow. . .like he can say that. . .**

"Whatever. He's a big boy, he'll get over it," I look the other way boredly, leaning against the wall behind me, "But I warn you, _bitch_, if you make any kind of move on him, I swear on my life and clan, that I **_will_** kill you. We clear?" I glared over to him, the darkest expression on my face you could possibly imagine. Bluntly, it scared me too.

"-As ice!" he Sai-smiled. –Something given to you so that you couldn't predict what was going to happen next.

I hear the door click on the left side of me, and kind voices laughing keenly to each other. "–Thank you Hokage-sama! This is greatly appreciated by both myself and our village! We are forever in your debt!"

I see our leader smile and laugh heartily, in his cute little kit voice. "Don't worry about it. I'm always here to help." His smile brought me up from the depths below hell. It always did. I wanted to know how someone so absurdly obnoxious and annoying could have such a wonderful influence on me. He was the only thing that could make my frown stretch its muscles upward, and I was glad. I figured I needed something like that once in a while. I needed something to keep my heart from going ice-cold, because everyone knew it could at any time.

When the kind man left down the hall, then down the stairs, Naruto turned to us. Kiyoshi smiled genially now, rather than sadistically. He was always like that. He really was like Sai. So much it frightened the fuck out of me.

"Hey guys, come in," he told us. He seemed to be acting too _nice_. I wondered why he wasn't screaming his head off at me.

"How did it go?" he asked, while walking around his desk to sit down in his high-backed chair. He swung around childishly in it and smiled warmly at us.

I decided to ruin my luck by asking, "You're not mad at me?" I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad idea, but oh well. I felt mildly lucky at the moment.

"Nah. I've gotten used to you barging into my office all the time." His whiskers perked up along with his wide smile. I mentally sighed in relief. _Safe_, I thought. I saw Kiyoshi frown from the corner of my right eye. I smirked inwardly. _Ha, take that, bitch. I _always_ win._ "Kiyoshi? The scroll? You didn't lose it, did you?" I pushed further, my luck running thin. I was smart, so I stopped there, leaving it at that and dropping my smirk before Naruto could sense my smugness.

Kiyoshi harrumphs silently and digs through his pocket for the scroll. He takes it out and brings it over to Naruto's desk. His hand reaches out, offering it for Naruto to take. Naruto smiles and puts out his hand, not noticing the smirk coming from Kiyoshi. It hits me brutally over the head that he was going to do something and I growl/glare.

. . .Hey, hey! I'm an Uchiha remember? ". . .Kiyoshi!" His head snaps back at me fast, which causes him to drop the scroll. Naruto reaches over his desk and catches it before it falls. He looked up to me also.

"Oh never mind, I thought I saw something on your shoulder, but it was just a bug." I smirked. I seriously wanted to break out in laughter at the expression on his twisted face. He was so mad, he was steaming. I think my knees were about to give out.

". . .Anyway," Naruto cut in. I knew he knew I messed up Kiyoshi's evil little plan. I could tell he wanted to laugh too. "Kiyoshi, I have another mission for you. You'll be with Lee and Ten Ten. Sasuke, I have to. . ._talk_. . .to you," he giggled under his breath. I could see it in Kiyoshi's face that he wanted more than anything to jump me right about now.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. As you wish," I smirked. I loved all this so much. It was almost as good as being able to torture my brother, which was pretty damn good.

After Naruto explained the mission to Kiyoshi, he bowed respectfully and walked out, glaring at me the whole way. Pfft, I just smirked back. Bitch got nothin' on me.

"So, _Hokage-sama_, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked through the biggest asinine smirk of the century. I slowly walked over to his desk, never dropping my smart-ass expression.

"Ah shut up and fuck me, you bastard," he said rather rudely. _HELL WITH KINDNESS!_ I thought comically and jumped over his desk, knocking him and his large chair down in the process. He grabbed my lips roughly and we kissed passionately. I had been away for two days, and two days without Naruto's body was like being stuck in a cold cave, crawling with leeches, naked. -Basically, I missed him.

"Naruto-kun? Is everything okay? I heard a crash," came a familiar girly voice from the door. I growled into Naruto's mouth. He sighed after letting go. He slid from under me, causing me to fall to the ground, due to lack of squishy Hokage, and kneeled up, hands on his desk. I looked up, but didn't move. I almost laughed at how messy his hair looked from my hand rummaging around in it.

"I-it's nothing, Sakura-chan."

Sakura liked Naruto now. _A lot_. She had given up on me when the rumor spread that I was gay. . .Well, she didn't actually give up just yet, she tried harder, but really gave up when she saw me kiss Neji at the ramen stand. Poor girl.

It's not like I liked Neji, I just wanted to get these girls off my back. I was just lucky Naruto wasn't there at the time. It probably would have ruined everything for me. It was kind of funny how Neji avoided me for literally two weeks after that, though.

"What _happened_ to you? Your hair is all messy. . .AND you're not wearing the hat. Now that's completely out of the ordinary," she examined him, walking over to us. I cursed under my breath. **does anyone know what the hokage hat and veil is called? or is it just a hat? I never figured that out. let me know.**

I hear her eep from above and behind me. A vein pops up in my forehead and I turn over onto my back, supported by my elbows. Naruto looks over me to her. "Er. . ." he tries to find an excuse.

"Did you fall or something?" she asks truthfully confused. My eyes bulged as I felt like laughing my head off. How stupid can one girl be? My god, how can Sakura possibly be the top, and smartest, medic-nin in Konoha, when she can't even tell when two people were going to have sex?

"Yeah, Sasuke tripped over Naruto's desk when giving him a written message from me, then accidentally, which is very possible, considering it's happened before, fell onto his lips. Although it is a mystery how his hand somehow landed on Naruto's nipple. . ." I growled at the voice. _Sai. . ._

"S-Sai. . .It's not a-appropriate to address and come into your H-Hokage's office that way. . ." God damn them. Making a fool out of my Naru-chan. -Not to mention their Hokage! Those idiots.

I decided to stay in my spot on the floor below Naruto. He was currently looking over to Sai. I had a nice view of his ass anyway. . .

"**_Naruto-o_**. . ." Uh oh. Here comes the high-speed chase. I sighed, getting up and walking around to the side of Naruto's desk. I sat calmly on the wooden desk and stared at the scene over my shoulder, threatening to emit behind my back.

"Um, excuse me?" Sai called over. Naruto's eyes quickly averted to him below the boiling Sakura.

"Er, despite the fact that Sakura-chan is about to explode on Naruto-kun, Kiyoshi told me that you had a message for me. Naruto-kun?" he said with a _true_ smile. Oh yeah. That hit me harder than a flying elephant.

I gaped. I was about to blow my fucking stack. "_KKiiyyoosshhii. . ._" I growled predatorily, while rising to my feet. This was _worse_ than making a move on Naruto.

"You called?" His head (then entire body) popped up from the side of the door frame. "I was just about to go and get Lee-san and–AGH!"

I chased him so long, we were in the forest by the time the real Uchiha in me kicked in, and I tackled him.

Poor guy, I beat him so hard, he was unconscious for a week, not to mention had three broken ribs, a fractured right knee, a broken elbow, and one arm ripped out of its socket. Oh yeah. . .he would be in the hospital and _not_ making moves on Naruto for a _lo-ong_ time.

"You didn't have to beat him so hard. He was already unconscious by the twelfth blow. Jeez, you're so sadistic sometimes," Naruto sighed below me on his desk, currently worn out from our third round.

"Hmph," I muttered and _contently_ licked his dick.

---

xDD that was fun. since I didn't mention it before, this oneshot is dedicated to _Kazerei Ryoushiyouso_ for telling me that I didn't make sasuke OOC in My New Job. :D yay-ness. oh and, I know I didn't do a lemon in this. sorry. i didn't feel like doing one. but I already have an idea for the sequel, so get ready for a huge nose-bleed next time! JA!

Sasuke: Why couldn't I just kill him?

KDLH: Because he's my character and I love him too much to already see him dead. It's too early for that.

Naruto: But you love me more, right?

Kiyoshi: Of course she doesn't. Pfft. I _am_ her character after all.

Sasuke: Shouldn't you be unconscious? –advances towards his Kiyoshi-prey–

-KUMi > _demon lovin hunter_


End file.
